Consolation Prize
by LizD
Summary: With a quick FFWD ...here are some Mini-Shots to tide us over.  Kind of a consolation prize for enduring the growing pains.
1. Chapter 1

**Consolation Prize**

**By LizD**

**Written 10/1/10 after first full viewing of Hannah**

**A/N: This may be too soon to think about, and she seems nice and all, but Pretty Reporter Chick needs to get back out on the journalistic road – and it has nothing to do with Booth & Brennan. Just sayi**ng …

* * *

"Do you understand, Seeley," she pleaded with tears streaming down her face. "Do you really?"

He nodded unable to form words. His eyes were red and wet too.

"Say the words," she pressed.

"I love you, Hannah," he said. "Of course I understand."

She wiped at her eye with the back of her hand. "I'm not made for the Washington Press Corps," she protested. "You knew that back in Afghanistan."

He shrugged a nod. He wanted to say that she knew it too but it was not time for recriminations.

"I had to give us a chance, you know."

"I do."

"And I am glad I did. I would have wondered for the rest of my life if I didn't. And these past weeks have been wonderful." She wiped at her other eye. "But I need to get back to the work – my work. I have too many stories yet to tell; too many injustices in the world that need to be brought into the light."

He nodded again.

"I love the passion you have for your work. I have it for mine too, do you understand?"

"I do." He stepped toward her hopefully to get her to stop justifying her decision. "When do you have to leave?"

"My plane leaves in an hour. If I don't leave right now, I won't make it."

"Can I give you a ride?" Booth's phone rang. He ignored it.

"You have to get that."

"No," he stated. "No, I don't."

"I can't do another good-bye with you, Seeley."

"Is it a good-bye?"

"Yes," she choked out. "Don't wait for me Seeley. I won't wait for you. You need to find someone who can love you, can share your work, can share your whole life, not just the little bits of the nights and weekends that aren't take up with cases. You have so much to give and I know that I am crazy for doing this, but I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll never find anyone like you."

He tried to smile and sound cavalier. "We will always have Afghanistan." He was anything but cavalier.

She broke into a sad smile. She hugged him hard, stroked the side of his face, grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment.

"Bye," he said to no one. "Thanks for stopping by." He looked around. The only remnants that she was there were the dishes from breakfast, the crossword puzzle on the coffee table and that dumb little fig tree she got for him that first weekend at the Farmers' Market.

* * *

Booth was still standing in the same spot twenty minutes later when Brennan knocked on the open door frame. "Booth? I've been calling you." She stepped in tentatively. "Is your phone not working?" He slowly turned toward her. She knew something was wrong immediately. "What happened?"

"Hannah's gone."

"Gone? I don't understand."

"She took a job in South America … something about the rain forest … I don't really know. I'm sure we will see it on CNN."

"Oh," Brennan knew that there was more to Booth's upset than the fact that his lover left town. "When will she be back?"

"She's not coming back."

Brennan was at a loss for what to say. "I'm sorry."

Booth felt his muscles grow taut. He didn't want to accept Brennan's apology. He didn't want anyone's apology. He didn't deserve it. It was his fault. He had known from the day he met Hannah that they wouldn't be able to make a life together. She needed to be out in the world doing what she did. Living on the edge. Fighting the good fight. It was what he loved about her most. It was why he had not asked her to come to Washington in the first place. But she came anyway. She got his hopes up. But it wasn't her fault. The whole thing between them had been pretty much a whirlwind and like all weather had to change and they couldn't weather it.

It was a curse – his curse – to fall in love with strong, independent, career driven women who didn't need him or his white knight complex to save them. Truth be told, he didn't want the mini-van, the soccer practice and the Hamburger Helper Tuesdays. He liked his life. He was just lonely and serial monogamy wasn't going to cut it for him anymore.

"Booth?" Brennan called to him.

He let his eyes focus on his next-to-last love that had slipped through his fingers. He couldn't have her – not the way he wanted – but she was his partner. Theirs was a partnership, a friendship that had grown slowly over the course of years; one that wouldn't be destroyed by differing views, separation or other lovers. They could weather any storm. He told her that night – that fateful night when she rejected him – that he knew from the beginning. What did he know? That they would be together in the end? That they would grow old together? It was true. Brennan wouldn't leave him – not really and not forever. Even now, she was right there seeing him through this disaster as she would the next one and the next one and the next one, until he just stopped trying, which she probably wouldn't let him do either.

Hannah had been jealous of their closeness, of their partnership. It was true that there were parts of his life he would never share with another woman beside Brennan – even if they didn't work together. The relationship he had with Brennan was so much more than he had with another other woman. It was just missing that one part - that one little piece to make it whole. Was Booth wrong to want it all? Was he too greedy to think he could have it all?

"Booth?"

"Why are you here?" he asked though not as curtly as the words were.

"We have a case," she explained. "Body found in the D.C. morgue."

"The morgue?"

"Someone apparently left it there, in a body bag, no tag, not a clerical error. Cam is already there, but apparently there is little or no soft tissue."

"Right." He moved to the door and waited for her to walk out in front of him. Anything even obvious mistaken case was enough to distract him.

She crossed and stopped when she was even with him. She looked up into his eyes and waited. When he looked at her she wrapped her arms around him, leaned in and held him very tightly in a full body embrace. "I'm sorry, Booth. I really am."

His arms slowly came around her and he hugged her back. It was the first time he had touched her in a long time, she felt good; thinner, stronger, more in control – if that made sense. In the past when he had hugged her it was typically because she was scared or sad or as a greeting after a long time apart. But this time it was her – in control – hugging him; comforting him. It was different. "Well, I guess I am not supposed to have that kind of love in my life, huh?"

"I don't believe that."

"You don't?" He let her go and stepped back.

"I believe you can have anything you want."

He almost laughed at her. "You believe that for me … or you believe that about everyone including yourself."

"I do … forever one." She stepped out into the hall and waited as he locked the door.

"Since when?"

"A while now," she hedged. "I love you."

He snapped his attention to her. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I love you."

"Right … in that professional, partner kind of way. Not the same thing, Bones."

"No," she said matter-of-factly. "In spite of our obvious differences, and our working partnership, I have come to realize that we have more commonalities than differences, and that we could successfully engage in a more than professional relationship."

"What are you suggesting?" He was at a loss as to how to respond.

"Nothing," she defended. "You commented that you were not meant to have that kind of love in your life, and I merely wanted you to know that you have that kind love in your life. My love." She turned to walk down the hall.

"Bones!" He called after her.

"I know you love me too and after a suitable mourning period for your relationship with Hannah - if you want to – we can discuss it further."

"BONES!"

"Or not. I understand my rejection last April could be something unforgivable. But it won't change how I feel about you."

He was stunned. "Do we have a case?"

"Yes, we do." She dangled her keys out in front of him. "Shall I drive?"

She was like no one he had ever known or probably would ever know. He snatched the keys out of her hand. "I'm driving."

"It's a manual transmission," she reminded him. "Can you handle it?"

"Yeah, Bones. I can handle it."

"Are you OK to drive?"

"I'm fine to drive."

"I am an excellent driver."

"Ok Rainman." He tossed her the keys. "Show me what you got." He smiled broadly, it was returned. They climbed into the car and sped off to their next case – partnership and friendship intact, and maybe something else on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: SO … How long do you think the "suitable mourning period" will be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Consolation Prize**

**By LizD**

**Chapter 2 of a One Shot ... is that just wrong?**

**A/N:** There wasn't going to be a chapter two, but maybe I will keep these "one shots" (or MiniShots) up until Hannah has left the building. Damn, what if she never leaves? She is not a bad person. What if Booth is really in love and really happy? What if Brennan really missed her opportunity and will need to look elsewhere for the love she finally had decided she wants? Who knows what TPTB have in mind, though if I am reading the signs correctly … Hannah is not gonna last forever. What say you?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Gotta go, Sweets," Booth said rushing into the elevator. "But I really appreciate your _**I-told-you-so**_," he said sarcastically. "And your _**'friendly'**_ offer to _**'debrief the situation'**_." Booth used his free hand to air-quote the words that Sweets had used. "Maybe another time." There would be no _**'other'**_ time

"Booth," Sweets called after him. "Booth, we should really talk." Booth faked a broad smile and waved as the elevator doors closed.

It had been a little over a week since Hannah's departure and clearly the word was getting around. Both suspected there was a Jeffersonian link to the leak but he was pretty sure it wasn't Brennan. She seemed to be more affected than he was; not that she would talk to Booth or anyone else about it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Brennan was putting the finishing touches on the evidence package for their latest closed case when Booth walked in. "I will have this ready for you in a minute," she said without looking up. "I am almost finished."

"I said I would help with that." He slumped down onto her couch, turned his back to her and opened the file that was his contribution to the case. He had been doing that a lot recently. Not looking at her. Not looking her in the eye when they spoke. Sitting next to her at the counter or the bar rather than across a table from her. Calling rather than dropping by the lab. Suggesting that she observe during the interrogations from behind the mirror, rather than sit in the room with him. Engaging third parties in their conversations. Brennan either didn't notice or she didn't mind. "Did you get that thing with the bone and the whatchamacallit?"

Brennan looked toward him. "Yes." She had no idea what he was referring to, but she had covered all that they had discussed so whatever it was, she got it. She scanned the file one last time and signed the bottom. "Done."

Booth jumped up, took the file from her and immediately opened it to read it. "Great, I will get this to Caroline."

"Good." Brennan shut down her computer, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow, Booth."

"Yeah, OK," he said not really noticing that she was leaving. Actually he was acutely aware of her every movement, but he was trying to pretend that he wasn't noticing. "Drink?" he asked not looking up from the file.

"I can't tonight," she said flatly. "I'm meeting a colleague."

At that Booth did look at her. He tried to decide if what she was wearing was 'date' apparel or just her normal clothes. He didn't remember her looking that good earlier in the day, so she must have changed. Her make-up was fresh - what little of it she needed. Her hair was down and loose, he distinctly remembered that it was pulled back earlier that day because he noticed several stray strands around the nape of her neck that escaped the hastily tied rubber band. And she was wearing black pants earlier, now she was in a skirt. He liked her in skirts."Colleague?"

"Dr. Barnes has written a book and wants my input."

"Fiction?"

"No. Dr. Barnes is an archeologist who just returned from a dig in South America. The book details the experience."

"Oh." Booth had to wonder why Brennan was being asked. It was probably someone wanting to rekindle an old flame.

"Dr. Barnes and I were in graduate school together. You should join us. Dr. Barnes has asked about you and our work together." Booth hesitated. "Please. I would like you to join us."

Booth didn't want to go; didn't want to be the undereducated person at the table again. And if Dr. Barnes was hot for Brennan, he didn't want to witness that either. With two more assurances of his welcomeness, Booth was compelled to go.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sixty minutes later Brennan was back at her desk working. Ninety minutes after that Booth stormed in - a little worse for the third and fourth drink he didn't want and hadn't ordered but was pushed on him by Dr. Janice Barnes. Janice Barnes was not the hard bodied colleague whose only interest in Brennan was between the sheets - as Booth had feared. In fact her interest was not in Brennan at all. She was tall, with deep auburn hair and green eyes that were the color of the ocean after a storm. If Hollywood were casting the sexy scientist for the next tomb raider movie, Janice Barnes was the type they were looking for (assuming Angelia was not available).

"What the hell was that?" Booth barked. "Did you set me up?" He didn't sit down which forced Brennan to stand.

"Set you up for what?"

"What that a blind date? You trying to hook me up with your '_**colleague**_'? Is she is a real doctor at all?"

"She is an archeologist."

"Answer the question, Bones. Did you try to set me up with her?"

"No."

"Not even for my own good? You are good at that sort of justification. Back on the horse and all." He was slurring his words and not really making much sense. "Did you set me up?"

"No," she stated trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "I wouldn't do that."

He ran a hand through his hair. "So why did you ask me to join you and then bail on me like ten minutes later leaving me to defend myself with Laura Croft Tomb Raider."

"You two seemed to be engaged in conversation and I have work to do." Barnes was all over Booth like a cheap suit and Brennan was nothing more than a fifth wheel. It seemed to her that no one would notice if she made her quiet departure. Booth noticed. "I didn't think you would mind."

"MIND? Of course I mind, Bones." He was bordering on saying something he wasn't ready to say yet. He needed to distance himself from that quickly. "I don't need you intruding in my sex life." That wasn't it.

"I didn't _**set you up**_, Booth."

"Well I find that really hard to believe because Dr. Janice knew way too much about me. About you. About us. About Hannah." Dr. Barnes did know a lot of the intimate details but most of them didn't involve Brennan.

"I haven't seen or heard from Dr. Barnes in nearly ten years. She came by the lab today, unannounced and asked for my thoughts on her book. We were to discuss it tonight over drinks."

"You said she asked about me ... about us ... about our partnership." In spite of his intoxication level he was still a hell of a detective.

"Yes."

"Where did she get that from?"

"I assume she heard about it. Read about it. Read one of my books."

"And how did she know about Hannah ... Hannah by name?"

"I don't know," Brennan defended. "Maybe she met Hannah. They were both in the Amazon."

That took the wind out of Booth's sails. He slumped down into the chair. "So she used you to get to me ... but why?"

"Why does it need to be nefarious? Maybe they met in the Amazon, they formed a bond, they discovered that they had people in common- Hannah with you and Dr. Barnes with me. Why does there have to be a SET UP of some kind involved? Maybe that is just the way she is."

"I don't know ... there just does." He wasn't about to tell her that at several points in the conversation he had to remove Dr. Janice's hand from his thigh and reject an offer to come up to her hotel room for a nightcap. Nor was he about to tell her that she kissed him goodnight. He hadn't been rushed like that since he was in his twenties particularly from a total stranger. He didn't like it.

"Have you heard from Hannah?" Brennan asked even though she promised herself she wouldn't bring her up. Oh course strictly speaking she hadn't, Dr. Barnes had.

"Hannah called me when she arrived to say that she had gotten there safely and to apologize again."

Brennan nodded thinking back to the time she challenged Hannah on her commitment to Booth suggesting that if she was not sure, she should back off. Hannah seemed sincere about her commitment. But just like every story Hannah broke, every cause she took up, Hannah was sincere until the story had run its course and then she was off being sincere on the next story. Was Booth just another story to her? Brennan really tried not to dislike Hannah. She really tried to appreciate her nomadic lifestyle. But she had hurt Booth and Booth was her priority. Brennan did dislike her. But for Booth's sake, she kept her opinion to herself.

"And she sent me an email with a longer apology." He shook his head. "I got it the first time. I'm not as dumb as people think."

"No one thinks you are unintelligent," she said. Brennan looked down and sat down in her chair. "I'm sorry, Booth."

"And I am sick to death of people apologizing," he snapped. He face immediately softened. "Sorry," he said softly.

He hadn't meant to snap at Brennan. She may not have given him what he wanted, but she was at least honest with him, she never led him on and her motivations were not entirely selfish. What had she said? That it was he who needed protecting from her? That wasn't exactly true. Booth needed protecting from Booth. Hannah would have been nothing more than a distraction for a few months, but he was so defeated by Brennan breaking up their partnership and seeming indifference during their separation that he overreacted. If Hannah hadn't followed him back to Washington (a place she was never invited) he would have gotten over her in a few weeks. They probably would have met at random times in the future, talked, laughed, remember old times, had amazing sex and then go about their separate lives. It would have been a very intense fling. Unfortunately, she did follow him back. He did get his hopes up that maybe, just maybe she was going to be the one he could build his life around. When it came right down to it, Hannah was not the forever kind of love. She was the BURN HOT, BURN BRIGHT, BURN OUT – leave as friends kind. He had been there before – all too often. Somewhere deep inside himself he knew that and didn't blame her for leaving. He was angry at himself for pinning his future on someone so obviously transitory.

"Why don't I take you home?"

"I'm fine." He stood quickly and lost his balance slightly. "Yeah, think I will take that ride. Thanks Bones."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Booth fell asleep in the car and didn't wake up until Bones was trying to pull him out of the passenger seat. She was strong, but not that strong. Not to lift Booth dead weight. She helped him up the stairs and to his couch. His choice. Said he couldn't sleep in the bed yet. Brennan's heart panged. Booth really did love Hannah. It would be a long time before he got over her, she thought.

Booth kicked his shoes off as Brennan went to get him some water. When Brennan came back Booth had his head back and his eyes closed. He probably wasn't asleep yet, but he would be soon. She covered him with a blanket. He was going to wake with a crook in his neck if she didn't adjust his position. She tried to lean him up and put a pillow under his head without waking him but it was no use. When she pulled back he was looking at her. They were inches apart.

"You really should think about sleeping in your bed. This isn't good for your back or your neck."

"Thank you, Bones," he said softly his eyes half closing from too much drink.

"I'm serious."

"I am too." He tucked some hair behind her ear. "You love me," he said with a lopsided smile. Brennan didn't respond. "You told me you love me."

"I did."

"I shouldn't have tried to move on, Bones." He let his fingers gently caress her lips. "I wasn't ready. I'm still not."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Booth." She stood up. He grasped her forearm not allowing her to step away. "Booth?"

"I didn't give her my whole heart," he protested. "Not like I did with -." He grasped her forearm more tightly. "Probably why she left."

"Get some sleep and drink lots of water," she instructed as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and retucked the blanket.

She turned out the lights and stepped to the door. Booth had curled into a fetal position and held the pillow tightly against his chest. "You love me," he mumbled. "I love you too."

Brennan wiped at her eyes. They weren't wet yet, but they would be by time she crawled into her own empty bed that night knowing that the little tete-e-tete would be forgotten by morning at least by Booth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: It ain't over until it's over. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Consolation Prize**

**By LizD**

**Chapter 3** - Week Three of Hannah (If Only in Spirit)

**A/N:** Hmm ... "The Body & The Bounty" ... Hmm ... Had it moments, true. A good solid Episodic Episode but did little to forward MY AGENDA (how rude of them - ha ha). But what was glaring for me (upon solo viewing) were the miss opportunities. First and foremost, total shortage of screen time between Booth/Brennan & total lack of screen time between Booth/Science Dude (that would have been funny). And where was Parker? Only one line of lip service about THE DUDE? Booth came back for Parker. Shouldn't Parker have been included at the taping of the Dude's show (particularly if he LOVED it)? Wouldn't this have been a perfect opportunity for Booth to spend some time with his son, enough for us to know what Parker thinks of Hannah? Maybe Brennan could overhear and be affected by Parker's like/dislike of this new woman in Booth's life? Has Hannah replaced Brennan in Booth's village or is the village big enough for both women in Booth's life? Or was this just a filler show only biding time unto November Sweeps? Decisions are about to be made. Will there be a Season 7 & 8 (my guess is yes)? What will the rest of Season 6 look like (no clue)? Shouldn't each show be treated like it is Sweeps Week? Why miss the little opportunities when they cost so little - a stray line here or there. Oh well. Another installment of the Consolation Prize for those of us who are wanting to turn the pages faster on these chapters.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Parker sat at the diner counter with a large stack of pancakes in front of him with one bite taken. His right elbow on the counter, his chin sitting hard in his hand. With his left, he jabbed his fork at the flapjacks like he was trying to test for signs of life or to ensure their death. The poor kid hadn't looked so miserable since his mother said he couldn't have a puppy.

Brennan walked in and was surprised to see Parker; more surprised as it seemed that Booth was nowhere to be found. Brennan was meeting Angela for a late breakfast. They were going to go shopping for baby stuff. They had told Hodgins that it was for maternity clothes, but the women conspired on reconnaissance trip to Dawn Price Baby for baby clothes, furniture and toys. If Hodgins were involved, the whole store would have been bought out.

"Hey, Parker." Brennan slid into the stool one away from him. She noticed a half eaten bowl of fruit and a coffee cup. So Booth was somewhere around. "Where's Booth?" Booth & Parker were supposed to be in Philadelphia for a boys' weekend; Saturday was some big sporting event.

"Phone," the kid grumbled. "He's always on the phone."

Brennan looked around and noticed Booth across the street making an emphatic point to whomever he was talking to on his phone. He looked very angry. It was probably Rebecca. Booth always got animated when it came to Parker and Rebecca's demands and it would make sense that he would want to be out of Parker's earshot to have such a discussion.

"He's probably talking to _**HANNAH**_," Parker griped.

Apparently Parker didn't know that Hannah had left town. On the other hand, maybe Brennan didn't have the latest intel. "You don't like Hannah?" she observed skipping the list of clues that led her to that conclusion.

"She's alright." He shifted his position. "Talks to me like I'm a baby. And Dad get's weird around her. Always telling me to sit up, get my elbows off the table ... tie my shoes." He sat up. "He never did that before. He never did that with you." He slouched back down.

Brennan didn't know how to respond. Booth stormed in which saved her from finding something to say.

"Bones," he said slipping on to the stoop between Parker and Brennan. "What're you doing here?"

"Meeting Angela," she said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Philadelphia?"

"Hendershod case got pushed to Monday at 9AM." He shot a look at Parker. "I'm the first witness. Didn't you get a call from Caroline?"

"No." She looked to the child. "Does that mean the whole weekend will be spent working?" Parker shifted his position away from Booth.

"Most of it anyway – the trip to Philadelphia is out – of course." Booth put his arm around his son. "I'm sorry Buddy. I'll make it up to you." Parker mumbled something. "You aren't eating. You want something else?"

"No," he grumbled.

Booth kept his arm on his son but looked back at Bones. "Looks like he is stuck with me at the office today." _Rebecca is out of town_, he mouthed silently to her. "But we will do a movie or something tonight, OK Bud?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Parker," Brennan called to him across Booth. "Do you want to spend the day with me and Angela?"

"No," Booth said quickly. "You two have plans."

"Plans for what?" Angela sat down next to Parker. "Hey kiddo, how's things?" They did the fist bump/explode handshake.

"OK." Parker showed very little enthusiasm in the explode portion of the greeting.

"Weekend plans got canceled," Booth explained. "I've got to prepare for court on Monday."

"Ya know," cajoled Angela still looking at Parker. "I know someone who is sitting at home with nothing to do. He has got a ton of toys ... video games, ATVs, a pool ... all kinds of stuff. He even has a new scooter that he would be putting together today IF he had a trusted assistant. Interested?" Parker started to cheer up.

"Angela," Booth interjected. "I can't let you -."

"Don't be silly, Booth. It'd be good practice." She brushed the hair back on Parker's head. "What do you think? Should we give Dr. Jack a call?"

Parker looked at his dad, smiling for the first time that morning. Booth shrugged a nod. Parker turned back to Angela and nodded emphatically. They both scooted off the counter stools and went to make a phone call.

Booth watched him as Angela handed him the phone and his eyes and smile brightened. Booth's did not. He looked as miserable as a ten year old kid who was just told that his plans for a weekend with Dad were canceled. "It was the first weekend we had all alone since I got back. We had three whole days together."

"It won't take all weekend to prepare for your testimony on Monday. You can still have tonight and Sunday with him."

Booth turned back to the counter. "I haven't told him about Hannah," he said more to himself than to her.

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"If Caroline hasn't called you -." It was at that moment that Brennan's phone rang. "Maybe your plans are canceled too."

Brennan checked the caller ID. It was Caroline. She started speaking before Brennan could get her greeting out. "… Yes … Yes … Yes … I will be there." She ended the call.

"So?" Booth asked.

"I will be the second witness on Monday, if they get to a second witness."

"So you too, huh?"

"However, I am already prepared," she stated. Of course she was caught up on all her case work, and was prepared for several trials that were impending. She had thrown herself into her work a lot since returning from Maluku. Hendershod was one of their first cases since they had been back. She was ready. She had been since the day after he was arrested. There was nothing distracting Brennan. Booth couldn't say the same.

Booth had let a number of things slide in those first weeks, and hadn't really decided to catch up since he had more free time. They used to do the case work and finishing the files together, but Hannah had thrown a wet blanket on that little post-case party. Sadly Booth was paying the price for that procrastination and so was Parker.

Parker came blasting into the diner excited to go 'play' with Dr. Jack for the day; was going on about riding motorcycles and playing some new video game. Booth was envious but hid it well for his son's sake.

Angela touched Booth's arm. "Jack is on his way over to pick him up. There is a trip to the scooter shop – missing parts. Something about a turbo fuel injector." She flashed him a delightful grin.

"Angela, I don't think -."

"Booth, I'm kidding." She touched his arm reassuringly. "Not to worry. Helmets, knee and elbow pads, nothing off the grounds. He will be safe."

"You have grounds?" Booth shook his head. "Ok." He put his hands on Parker's shoulders. "Have fun. I'll pick you up later." He shot a glance at Angela. "Need to see these grounds." He turned back to his son. "You got your phone? You got money? Eat your breakfast." He kissed him on the head, tossed some money on the counter and scooted out himself hoping to get what he needed done quickly.

"Thanks Angela," Parker said. "He probably would have left me with _**HANNAH**_ if Dr. Jack wasn't around."

Brennan and Angela shared a look. They really didn't know what it meant, but it was clear Parker didn't like Hannah. Brennan shook her head to let Angela know that Booth hadn't told Parker yet and that somehow she needed to tell Hodgins not to spill the beans.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

About 4:30, Brennan entered Booth's office. He was buried in paperwork. A half eaten sandwich sat on a paper plate to his side and there were three Red Bull cans on his desk.

"Booth?"

"Bones, glad you're here. I forget where we found the gun; was it in his car or was it the boat? It's not in my notes."

"The gun was in his hand," she said flatly. "You disarmed him."

"Right, right." He smiled. "Yeah, I remember. You distracted him and I got the gun. We are a hell of a team." He made a quick note. "What are you doing here? What time is it?" He checked his watch. "Damn, I didn't think it was that late."

"Booth, why haven't you told Parker that Hannah left?" Booth was stunned by the question; not that Brennan would ask – she was great at pointed questions, but he wasn't expecting it. "Are you expecting her to come back and don't want to confuse the child?"

"No," he said quickly. "I just haven't gotten around to it. OK, Bones?" He was trying to dismiss the subjected. He went back to the file in front of him.

"No," she countered. "Often in the past you have avoided topics with Parker to protect him or yourself from uncomfortable topics, but you are usually honest and direct with him. I just want to understand."

"Bones, I really don't want to talk about this now."

"I feel I need to make an observation that you will not enjoy hearing."

"Then you should keep it to yourself."

"As your partner and friend, I cannot. Your work is suffering and your relationship with Parker is suffering. You were different when you were with Hannah- understandably. But you continue to be different: distracted, unfocused, disinterested in things that used to consume your attention. I am beginning to believe that it was not Hannah's influence, but maybe something that happened in Afghanistan. Maybe PTSD."

"What are you talking about?"

"You procrastinate, you take short cuts in the interrogation room and make wild intuitive leaps, your memory is faulty. Before you left for Afghanistan you would never let your paper work go unfinished. You never forgot a detail. You didn't miss obvious clues."

"I'm just a little ... " He had no idea how to defend himself. It was not something he had noticed before she mentioned it, but as usual, she was correct in her assessment.

"And you never lied to Parker."

"I haven't lied," he defended. "I just haven't told him the whole truth."

"Regardless of how well Parked liked Hannah, -

"He's ten, Bones. Who knows what he is going to like from minute to minute."

Brennan wondered if that changed with age for the males of the species, but her experience said it didn't. "Regardless, won't he be hurt when you tell him she has been gone for weeks?"

"I'll deal with it."

"Booth, maybe you should talk to Sweets."

Booth stood up. "I don't have PTSD," he protested. "Look Bones, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"You are not … and I understand why you may not want to talk to me about it. I think you should talk to Sweets." She turned to leave.

"I made a mistake, Bones," he blurted out before he could check himself. "I made a mistake," he repeated with less anxiety.

"And you think Parker won't understand that?"

"I'm not sure I understand it." He slumped back down into his chair. "And I don't want to talk to you about it for the same reason I don't want to talk to Parker."

"You're embarrassed." He didn't want to admit that but he had to. "I understand that," she said gently.

"I wish I did."

"I don't know what mistake you think you made, but I really think you need to be honest with Parker. He is confused. And he sees the change in you too." She turned again to leave.

"What about you?" he asked standing up.

"I have stated that I have seen a change in you," she stated cuing on his literal meaning.

"No," he corrected. "Shouldn't I be honest with you?"

"Of course, but I am not ten years old. I am not your son."

"You're my partner." He stepped out from behind his desk. "I should be more honest with you than with anyone else."

"I would hope that that would be true." She stepped toward him. "We have been partners for many years and have seen each other through some pretty dire circumstances."

Booth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was still not sure what to say. "Bones, I heard what you said the other night; the night that Hannah left?" She nodded. "I know you meant it, but –." He didn't have the words. How was he supposed to explain that Hannah was a mistake? Bringing her into his life so quickly and as completely as he did was a mistake. Their relationship was built on the intensity they shared under fire. Their 'love' wasn't battle tested; it was born in battle - entirely different situations. There was no guarantee how they would work out of a war zone. As it turned out, not well enough. That relationship (however short lived) and her hasty departure got him to think, to reevaluate, to consider the choices he had made in life particularly about women. And yes, his feelings for Brennan which he first recognized and acknowledged in a dream were all caught up in that. Could he be sure that he loved Brennan as a life partner rather than a work partner? Or did he just want a life partner so bad that Brennan seemed like the logical choice? Hannah was still in his head but not their history, it was the future he was missing. So far there was only one thing he was sure of, the most profound relationship he had ever had in his life (and probably would ever have) was with Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution - and he knew it would be the day they met. But did that mean they should be together-together or did it mean they should be lifelong friends? He was still confused about that. "What I am trying to say is ..."

Her face washed with sadness. "Booth, you don't need to say anything to me."

"No, I do."

"No," she stated a little too harshly convinced that she had missed her opportunity. "You should go pick up your son, salvage what you can of the weekend and I will call Caroline and have her put me on the stand first." She started to leave his office.

"Bones." She turned back to him, but her expression said the topic was closed. "Thanks, Bones." Her look softened. "Want to join Parker and me for pizza tonight?"

She really wanted to accept. It was written in her eyes, but she was too far away for him to see. "No, spend some time with your son. Talk to him." She left.

Booth stood a long time watching the door. He wanted so much in life, was it really right there for the taking? Or was it something he would never have? Who said Bones was the right choice either? Maybe she was right way back when, maybe if they crossed that line, they would lose it all.

He slumped down into his chair more confused than ever except on one point. His son was more important now. He needed to get the focus off himself and be a dad - be a better dad.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Hadn't anticipated weeks without _**Bones**_ in our trek to see Hannah off on her merry way (oh no, what if she sticks around for the whole season?). Should there be installments over the next two weeks cause we know she is just hanging around the fringes? Or should we all just watch Baseball, eat hotdogs and drink beer and wait with our hands folded for the next Chapter of the Booth/Brennan saga and consequently another Chapter of Consolation Prize?


	4. Chapter 4

**Consolation Prize**

**By LizD**

**Chapter 4** – On the down side, a week without _**Bones**_; on the upside, a week without Booth/Hannah.

**A/N:** For the record I have nothing against Hannah other than that she was a hackneyed plot device (unless of course she is here to stay) and that they took too many short cuts to get her so embedded in Booth's life. Is Booth really that shallow or mean spirited that he would transfer his affections so quickly and so completely to another person without even a pang of guilt upon seeing Brennan again? And that though my FanFix tend to push the SHIP forward, I would have much preferred they leave it alone on the show itself. Have them work together and continually grow closer (leaving these plot devises OFF SCREEN) until such time as they were ready to put them together. AND ... I don't believe in the _**Moonlighting Curse**_ unless of course you consider the _**Moonlighting Curse**_ to be the curse of what happens Behind The Scenes screwing up what happens ON SCREEN. I don't consider that a curse that is just life in Hollywood.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Booth walked into the lab late on Friday night. The place was nearly deserted; clearly people were rushing home to family, lovers, friends, weekend plans that were in the making since early Monday morning. Booth had no one waiting for him, he had no plans - weekend or otherwise. It had never bothered him in the past. That was no longer the case. Since Hannah left he had been doing a lot of deep thinking and he was slowing edging toward a realization.

Angela was standing in Brennan's doorway giving her some final bits of information before she was to head out for her weekend. She turned, struck a pose and flashed one of her safe sexy smiles at Booth. She looked GREAT. She was certainly beginning to show her baby bump, and she literally glowed. It helped that she was dressed for a night out.

"Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, Angela," he called to her. "You look HOT Mamma."

"Not bad for a future Mom, huh?" She flaunted her stuff.

"If all the mom's looked like you, I'd join the PTA." He scanned her up and down one more time.

"Jack is taking me out," she explained. "We are trying to stuff as many date nights in as we can before we have to shut it down for eighteen years."

"Not eighteen," he said as if he knew about being a fulltime parent. "Maybe just one … and you know Bones and I will baby sit whenever you need to get out of the house."

"Consider yourself booked, bucko." Angela saunter away.

Booth stood in Brennan's doorway for a long moment before she acknowledged him. "Did you bring that file I asked for?" she asked not looking up.

Their partnership was still a little strained. Their friendship was almost nonexistent. They would get both back, neither were concerned about that, but it was a tough time. It has been four weeks since Hannah left and Booth really wasn't back to his old self. He was quiet, his mood was toned down, he was even less agitated by the squints overly detailed explanations. Brennan assumed it was because he wasn't listening and would get the translation from her if it really were important. He rarely came by the lab unless it was necessary. Brennan has been doing her own avoidance act since her confrontation about Parker, actually it was since her declaration of love on the day that Hannah left. It was poorly timed and not the right thing to say - it was one hundred percent true, but still poorly timed. She wasn't expecting Booth to turn his affections back toward her, in fact she was pretty convinced that she had hurt him too deeply to ever really expect that, but she thought it might have brought them a little closer. That was not the case - at least not yet. Booth had barely acknowledged her statement in words, at least not soberly. But she didn't blame him; she should have kept her mouth shut which was her current plan.

"Right here." He waved the file and placed it on the edge of her desk.

"You didn't need to bring it yourself."

"I was in the neighborhood," he half smiled. "Can I help with that?" He slouched down into one of her guest chairs and put his feet up on her desk. His words said 'help' but his manner said not.

She glanced toward his feet without moving her head and looked back down at the file. "I've got it."

"So," he said nonchalantly. "Wanna grab some dinner?" He was overly casual as if it wasn't the first time in more than a four months they would _**grab some dinner**_.

She stopped writing but that was the only indication that she heard him. An almost undetectable shake of her head and she was back to work. She signed in two places, put her pen down, looked up and saw that he wasn't looking directly at her. He was focused on the end of his tie. She couldn't tell if his 'invitation' was sincere or if he was just being polite. "I'm sorry," she said flatly. "I have yoga tonight."

"Right ... well ... another time."

She closed the folder. Took the one he had brought, did a quick scan and signed where indicated and handed them both to Booth. "Here you go." He had to sit up to take them, which caused their eyes to meet albeit for nanoseconds.

He stood and walked toward the door. "Alright then."

"Have a good evening."

He started to leave but paused. Without putting any serious thought into his next action, he turned back toward her, stood up very straight with his shoulders back and his hands cross respectfully in front of him he said: "Temperance, would you have dinner with me?"

She looked up a little puzzled. "I told you that -."

"No, not tonight ... tomorrow night." He paused. "I would like to take you to dinner. We can go to that Italian place you're always talking about with the wine list for days and the great pumpkin ravioli." Booth had sneered at pumpkin ravioli every time she mentioned it.

She stood up a bit confused. _Was he asking her out on a date_? "Not the kind of place to discuss -."

"No, no discussion, no work talk, no murderers, or dead bodies or particulates." He smiled that charmed smile only with a lot more sincerity than he typically displayed. "Just you & me and food & wine."

_It was a date_. Her head immediately screamed NO! "I would like that very much," she said warmly.

"Great!" His smile broadened and he almost forgot the next step. It had been so long since he had asked a woman for a proper date. "Right, well ... I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Ok." The restaurant he was referring to was very pricy, probably more expensive than he knew. "Booth, we don't have to go there ... I mean just because -."

"No," he stopped her. "No, it sounds good." He almost grinned. "I mean who would have thought of putting pumpkin in a ravioli?"

"They have other items on the menu, including steak and lamb."

"I'm not worried about the food -" He didn't want to call her Bones. It was too much like work and too familiar a nickname, but Temperance was too formal, so he just let it hang out there. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right."

He walked away with a little more spring in his step. Brennan had a very difficult time clearing her head for Yoga.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Booth was almost nervous getting ready for dinner the next night. He had slept well, had a great work out on Saturday morning. Got all his weekend chores done (which included a haircut, getting his SUV washed, his suit pressed and polishing his shoes) and was in a great mood all day. He had a date. A date with a beautiful intelligent woman. He would be a perfect gentleman: arriving on time, opening doors for her, holding her chair, not letting his gaze stray. They would eat well, share a fine bottle of wine, laugh at each other's jokes and talk about nothing of consequence. A Date. He was really looking forward to it. It wasn't until he was in the shower that it occurred to him - Bones didn't do small talk and she never laughed at his jokes. They disagreed about almost everything; sometimes quite loudly. And those were the topics he knew about - but after five years, how many topics were left to cover? And what if she wanted to discuss any from the last four months? It wouldn't be out of character for her to pointedly ask the difficult questions on topics that were not date subject matter. During his shave he decided that it would all be OK. They were adults and would be on their best behavior - but it was clear in his head, this was not two friends or colleagues having dinner. This was a date.

He wore is Sunday-go-to-meetin' suit - the best one he had. He hadn't worn it in over a year. With his time in Afghanistan and his change in workout since being back he had lost some of his bulk. He was solid as a rock, so it looked good a little loose. He almost stopped at the flower shop on the way to his to her house, but thought that would be just too over the top. There was still something in the back of his head that was gnawing at him. It finally surfaced when he pushed for the elevator in her building. _Did Bones think this was a date or just dinner_? He sweated it the whole ride up to her floor and the long walk down to her door. He had finally decided that what she wore would tell him exactly what she was thinking. Dressed down = just dinner, Dressed up = date. See, how hard was it to read a woman? He nearly dropped his teeth when she opened the door. She was stunningly beautiful. Of course, there were times when Bones was wearing a jumpsuit with messy pony tail holding a decaying skull that Booth thought the same thing. But it wasn't clear: dinner or date.

She wore a simple black dress above the knee but not too high, not too tight or too loose, not low cut, but not a turtle neck either. She could have worn that going out with Angela. Down? There was a single solitaire at her throat, studs in her ears and something on her wrist which gave her just enough sparkle. Up? Her hair was down but done and probably professionally - as were her nails and make up. Could be down or up; nothing that would support his up/down theory. Then he saw the shoes. Three inch strappy stilettos that were deep, deep red. Those told him all he needed to know: UP therefore DATE.

Brennan was the first to speak. "You look very well this evening," she said stepping back to allow him to enter. "New suit?"

Booth didn't move. His first reaction was to play it down. Say one of those causal comments that compliments but doesn't give anything away like _**you clean up well**_, but instead he was sincere. He looked directly into her eyes. "You're extraordinary," he croaked out and stepped in not taking his eyes from hers. "I mean ... you look fantastic."

"Thank you," she said coyly casting her gaze downward in a very female, un-Brennan way. "Do we have time for a drink here?"

Booth wanted to say yes. He wanted to keep her all to himself. But the truth was he needed to keep moving. His anxiety level for the evening just shot through the roof. Suddenly, he was less worried about the dinner conversation, and had jumped ahead to the end of the night. If she were any other woman, if she were someone he just met, he would know exactly what to do, but this was Bones, Temperance, his partner, his friend, the one who got away - or had she? That could all change tonight. No pressure, eh Booth? "No," he said reluctantly. "We should probably go."

She gave a slight nod and turned to the counter to pick up her wrap. Booth stepped forward quickly to take it from her and drape is around her shoulders. She smelled great. He let his hands rest just a moment longer than necessary on her shoulders. She picked up her clutch, same deep red color of her shoes, and turned back toward him. He wasn't sure why, but he put his arm out for her and she linked hers through easily. They fit together perfectly.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Dinner was fantastic. They had a quiet table in the corner. The service was attentive but not overbearing. The wine was seductive. The food was over the top excellent including the pumpkin ravioli and too many other selections that the chef had prepared exclusively for them. However all of that paled in comparison to the dinner conversation. There was no shortage of topics, there was no bickering. There was a lot of laughing and a great deal of exchange of personal information (hopes, dreams, fears) that until that moment had never been confirmed or openly discussed. Before they knew it, it was eleven-thirty and they were the last ones in the dining room. It was late but neither one wanted the evening to end quite yet.

Booth drove to the reflecting pool and suggested a walk. Brennan agreed. About ten steps into the walk, she again linked her arm through his to steady herself as she leaned down to pull off her heels.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't think."

She dismissed his concern with a slight shake of the head. She was about to launch into a detailed explanation of the history of women's foot-ware though the ages and the societal impact but stopped herself. "No, please ... you were saying something about dinner?" She redirected his attention to the what they were talking about, but she didn't unlink her arm from his. They still fit perfectly, though she was somewhat shorter now.

"You called ahead," he said with a slight smile. "Didn't you?"

She didn't want to confirm his suspicion, but she nodded. "It's near impossible to get a reservation," she started to defend. She had called ahead. She told them to expect Booth's call. She was protecting his ego. She thought she was doing the right thing. "Please don't think -."

"It's alright." He cut her off. "I appreciate it."

"How did you know?"

"Cause it's impossible to get a reservation there but yet I call late on a Friday night and miraculously the best table in the house is available for us on a busy Saturday night and I didn't have to drop your name. The service was too good and there were too many items that we didn't order that the chef prepared for us to taste and -." He looked down into her eyes. "You put the chef and the restaurant into your book, yet no knew who you were."

She smiled. "You're a very astute detective Special Agent Booth."

"Nothing gets by me," he said proudly.

She took a beat and then said, "Something things do."

He stopped and turned her to face him keeping her hand in his. He wasn't joking around anymore. "That's not my intention."

"I know."

The moon was high in the night sky and cast a crescent glow down on to the pool. There was a slight chill in the air. The sounds of the city ebbed away from them as they looked into each other's eyes. He inched closer. It was the perfect moment.

Until it wasn't.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. A vibrating buzz can be just as intrusive as crashing cymbals depending upon the moment. Brennan stepped back and looked away. He would have ignored the phone, or at least not answered it, but the moment was broken. He pulled the phone out of his pocket. The call had already gone to voice mail. He saw the caller ID. It was the bureau. He would have slid the phone back into his pocket and recapture the moment, but she wouldn't allow it.

"You should call them back," she said. How she knew it was work and not anyone else, was probably more than a lucky guess.

"Yeah," he said sadly. He did and of course there was a dead decaying body the size of a child found in at school playground in Virginia. A case that had Booth and Brennan written all over it. Why it was discovered on a Saturday night near midnight was just bad luck - their bad luck, the finders bad luck, the child's bad luck had run out a long time before that. He hung up and briefed her quickly.

"Back to work," she said with as much _**good nature**_ as she could muster considering the severe disappointment she was still holding on to. She started to head back to the car.

"Hey," he caught her arm. "This was not how I wanted the night to end."

"I know." She wasn't upset with him; just disappointed to the edge of tears. "Dinner was great. Thank you," she dismissed recovering her composure.

He held her in place. "Temperance," he said her name softly. "This was not how I wanted the evening to end," he repeated hoping that he wouldn't have to say more. She nodded but chose not to punctuate it with anything verbal. Booth couldn't let it rest. "I wanted to kiss you here under the stars and then take you home. I would have walked you to your door, kissed you goodnight and called you tomorrow to tell you what a wonderful time I had and asked you for another date ... maybe even tomorrow night, depending upon your response."

"I would have been free," she said easily.

"Unfortunately by morning we will be hip deep in this new investigation and who knows how long before we get another chance." She shrugged a nod agreeing to his assessment. "Please know that we will. We will get another chance." She nodded again. "Come on," he put his hand to her lower back to direct her back to the car. "Can't show up at a crime scene with those shoes. I'll take you home to change."

Still in gentleman mode he opened the door for her. He caught sight of her heels still in her hand. He would be damned if the night would get away from him completely. Before she climbed in he caught her around the waist. "I had a wonderful time tonight," he said.

"Thank you," she repeated. "So did I."

He leaned in reading her expression. If he had seen anything that would let him know to stop, he would have stopped. There was no indication from her so he followed through. He inched toward her keeping his eyes open and lightly pressed his lips to hers. A spark of desire shot through his body. He combed his fingers through her hair and held the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. Her shoes dropped to the ground and her arms came around him, leaning her whole body into his she returned the kiss. Neither wanted it to end, but reason and responsibility won out - again.

He was speechless, but his expression said it all. She smiled back. A good start.

The night would probably not have ended at her door, so maybe it was a good thing they had to work. He wanted to take it slowly with Brennan - not because he was concerned that it wouldn't work. Rather he had just been spanked for rushing into something. With Brennan he just wanted to savory each baby step. He wasn't even sure when he had made that decision but it was probably sometime during the dessert course or the moment he saw those shoes.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Well? Hey I posted a day or two early, that should net some kind of reaction, yes? No? Maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

**Consolation Prize**

**By LizD**

**Chapter 5** – Week Two without _**Bones - **_it's kind of like leaving your book at work over the weekend (a really long weekend) and dying for Monday to come so you can find out what the characters will do next. Just me? Oh well.

**A/N:** So here we are during the World Series - SF leads TEX 1-0. I'm sure DB is disappointed that the Phillies didn't make it (I know some Phillies fans who were disappointed). But oh well, such is life in baseball. One more week and we are into SWEEPS. Do we get three eps this month? Sure hope so. Maybe for 'Christmas' Hannah's husband will show up and take her away. (EW ... now that is a twist, hmmmmmmmmmmmmm).

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

While their date was not forgotten or ignored, it was tabled. The single set of remains turned into seven. Their relationship whatever it was or would be was put in perspective and rightly so. The only upside (if there were any upside to a septet of murders) was that Booth was back. He was focused, dedicated and at the top of his game. There was no more avoiding or weirdness. He was at the lab pushing as hard as he ever did for clues to find the murderer and put him (or her) so far away that he wouldn't see the sun shining for the rest of his miserable rotten life. Booth and Brennan were back out in the field talking to families, friends, witnesses trying to piece together anything they could to close the case. They were in perfect symbiotic harmony. The center was back and all the squints, shrinks and attorneys that rallied around them were spinning in perfect balance.

For Booth it was particularly profound. A case on this scale forced him to really take a hard look at what was important and what wasn't in his life. It made him grateful to be in a position to help so many families find closure and to take another killer off the streets (and there was no doubt about them solving this case). It also made him grateful to be part of such a miraculous team. There was no weak link. Before he hooked up with Brennan and the squint squad, Booth was a lone wolf. Yes, he (by himself) was effective but not nearly as effective as they were as a group. When they closed a case, there was no question that the murderer would go down. It was rock solid. Working with Brennan again as close as they were before the split - closer - also gave him some insight. It may have been that coma dream which first allowed him to recognize and accept his personal feelings for her, but it was that coupled with his professional feelings that raised their relationship to a level that he never knew existed. Always in the past there was a split between his personal life and his professional life. The women (girls) he dated didn't want to hear about his day - not really. They were scared about how dangerous his job was. Many had been enamored of the title and the badge, the romance of the white knight hero, but each one was put off by the gun, the danger and the hours. They couldn't possibly understand how much each case took out of him, and how much he was compelled to give and how little that left for them. Hannah had come close, but not close enough. Brennan more than came close. Brennan understood all of that. She not only understood it, she was a part of it. She was the only person he had ever known who took their work as personally as he did. He was more in love with her than he ever had been and he had come to a conclusion. He hadn't shared it with her yet, but when the time was right he would.

Ten days later they were closing in on the killer. Booth and Brennan had taken a step away from the lab and office to clear their heads and review what they had and make sure they hadn't missed anything. There would be no mistakes on this one. Caroline's repeated warnings were unnecessary. Booth, Brennan and the entire crew were already motivated. Booth had chosen the diner just because it was easy and close. Pie and coffee for him, coffee and fries for her. They weren't there more than ten minutes when Brennan announced that she would see him back at the lab. Grabbing her files she bolted for the door.

"Bones, what the hell?" he said to her retreating back. He stood up to follow her when he saw what Brennan had clearly seen: Hannah Burley walking up the street toward the diner. The women met at the door and Booth watched their brief encounter - stunned.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Temperance," she called breathlessly.

"Ms. Burley," Brennan said curtly annoyed that her escape had been foiled. She was actually more annoyed that she felt the need to escape. Brennan had done nothing wrong, why should she feel the need to excuse herself. But after the date and how well she and Booth were working together she felt very vulnerable to something causing a rift between them. Looks like that rift just blew back into town.

"I understand why you are not happy to see me," Hannah pressed.

"My feelings on the matter are immaterial."

"You're angry with me," Hannah stated. "You warned me to be sure of my feelings for Seeley and I assured you that I was but -."

"Ms. Burley, you are not my concern. Booth is," she stated. "I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Is that why you turned him down?" Hannah pressed. "Because you didn't want to see him get hurt?"

Brennan steeled herself. "Did Booth tell you that?"

"No," Hannah stated. "You just did." Hannah was making wild intuitive leaps, but that was what made her an excellent journalist. Push the buttons and watch the reactions.

"There are many different ways to hurt someone - some are well intentioned, yet hurt is still the result." What she wanted to say was that yes she had turned him down to protect him, but that was before she realized that it left him open to women who were less honorable in their intentions.

"That is also true." Hannah took a moment. "I love Seeley, Temperance."

Brennan completely walled off. "That is between you and Booth. If you will excuse me." Brennan turned and strode away.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Booth had often wondered what he his reaction would be when he and Hannah would meet again. He knew they would, he just didn't know when it would be. He had expected that it would have had something to do with work and by chance, not by design. Clearly he was wrong about that. She was back and she had an agenda.

She stepped into the diner seeking him. He was still standing by the table. She walked toward him. He tried to maintain eye contact, but it became too much. He looked down and away until she was standing within a couple of feet.

"Hi," she said; her voice filled with trepidation. "I want to come back."

Booth pursed his lips and clenched his jaw. He nodded for her to take the seat that Brennan had just vacated. He sat down and folded the files in front of him. He didn't trust his first reaction, so he waited for her to continue.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Booth was in Brennan's office about thirty minutes after she got back. She was on the floor with the case files spread out all around her. She was working the case. Her mind was focused and she was on task. There was no easy way for Booth to get close to her. He slid her door closed behind him, stepped carefully over the files and sat in the chair, elbows on his knees so he could catch her eye. Brennan was rattling off the clues that they had found, adding them up linking them and forming conclusions. She was talking very quickly.

"Bones," he called to her to get her to stop. "Bones," he called again. "Temperance," he said a little louder and reached for her hand. "Can you stop for a minute?"

"This case is important."

"Vitally. But we ... you and me ... need to take just a moment, OK?"

She leaned back on the couch and waited for him to say what he needed to say. Her expression was far from inviting but he forged on.

"Hannah wants to come back," he stated simply.

"I see." She looked back down at the files in front of her.

"Bones," he called and waited until she gave him her attention. "I told her no. I told her that it wouldn't work between us, and I knew that before she showed up in Washington which was why I didn't invite her here in the first place."

"Oh." Relief.

"I got caught up in the romance - love under fire, long distance relationships. When she showed up here, I tried to convince myself that what we had in Afghanistan was enough ... enough to last a life time." Brennan nodded trying to understand and figure out where she fit it. "But what Hannah and I had ... and I emphasize past tense ... what we had was not solid."

"You don't know –."

"I do," he cut her off. "I do know that. And I know that because of you."

Brennan visibly stiffened. She looked up at him, wanted to stop him from saying too much but he forged ahead.

"What I feel for you, Dr Temperance Brennan, is solid. Before you get all brittle and shut me out again, I don't know where we could end up - I have a few ideas - but I don't know. All I do know is that the feelings I have for you are everlasting. They have been built on a common history of trust, respect and friendship. The attraction was there from the start, true, but that is nothing compared with what I feel now. We could be destined to be partners and that is all ... but there might be more. I hope there is more. I want there to be a lot more."

She nodded, averted her eyes slightly and kept her expression expressionless.

"However," he waited for her to look back up at him. "However, I won't trade what we have for what we could have. Do you understand?"

She shook her head.

"We are partners, first, last and always. Our working partnership comes first. We - you and me - come first." He paused thinking she might say something. She didn't. "I believe that we can build on that partnership, expand it, grow it, explore it." Another pause. "But we both have to agree and be comfortable each step of the way. All I'm asking is that we continue to explore the possibilities and see where it takes us. OK?"

Isn't that pretty much what he said over a year ago? Give it a chance? So what was different this time? Brennan was ready to hear it and take that chance herself. It definitely took her time to come to that realization and time away was important. If only he had waited. Oh well.

She nodded and almost smiled.

"Good. So let's get back to work." He slid down off the chair onto the floor. "Ohhh … owww … I got me some old bones," he groaned as he forced his legs into place. He would have much preferred working at a table or desk.

"I'm not that old." She smiled impishly.

A smile crept over his face and lit up his eyes. She made a little joke. He leaned over to kiss her (she seemed receptive) but a tweak in his back brought him back to reality. "Can we go to the conference room?"

She laughed. "Sure… and maybe you should come with me to yoga."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." He put his arm out. "Help me up, partner."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: **So, they are on their way. How much exploring do they need to do before they explore the FINAL FRONTIER? I guess that is up to the show and Hannah, sad to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Consolation Prize**

**By LizD**

**Chapter 6** –

**A/N:** Posted early for reasons noted at the end.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Booth was seated on the bench outside the courthouse. Brennan hurried up the steps checking her watch. She was late, but late for what she wasn't sure.

"Booth," she exclaimed breathlessly as she slid down onto the bench next to him. "Why are we here so early? The hearing is not for another two hours."

"Caroline wants to review," he said casually with an impish smile edging his lips. "Coffee?"

She took the offered cup. "We reviewed until midnight, what else is there to go over?"

"I'm sure Caroline will think of something." Again the smile edged his lips.

"You seem very pleased with yourself?"

"Aren't you?"

"Pleased with you?"

"Pleased with us."

"We did some very fine work ... all of us," she acknowledged. "But we usually do. Why are you grinning?" She sat back not really interested in his answer. She had gotten barely six hours of sleep in the past four nights prepping for the evidentiary hearing and was a bit overtired.

"Grinning?" He grinned. "I'm not grinning." Booth had the same sleep deprivation issue, but it had made him giddy rather than cranky.

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Do you know what today is?" He half turned toward her.

She thought for a moment. "Thursday ... no Friday."

"The date?"

"May 20th ... I assume you know the year."

"I do." His smile broadened. "Do you know what today is?"

She looked back down at the files in her hands pretending to read them. She knew. She had known for days this was coming. She wondered if Booth had remembered. Guess so. "One year ago you and I took a leave from our partnership to pursue other opportunities," she said flatly.

Interesting way of phrasing that. He would have said she ran away and he did the same, but 'leave' is good too. He wasn't in the mood to open old wounds. He was happy. "And look at us now? Back at it as if nothing has changed. Closing our first serial killer case ... working together ... very symbiotic."

"You use that word a lot," she stated. "Does it have some special meaning for you?"

"It might come as a surprise to you, but I don't like a lot of people and there are even fewer people with whom I can work ... really work, case work, day in and day out. Someone who helps me, challenges me, notices things I don't, someone who works hard and makes me work harder."

She liked his assessment of her as his partner. "Is that why you didn't have a partner when we met? Because you didn't like anyone?"

"Among other reasons."

"You didn't like working with me for many years."

"That's not true ... you pushed me ... most of the time you pushed my buttons, but you pushed me and - I think we work well together, even from the beginning."

"There is no denying that we close cases and I assume that is the evidence of a good working partnership."

"There is other evidence."

"Such as?"

"We know each other's strengths."

"And weaknesses."

"We both have the same dedication to finding the bad guys and putting them away."

"I appreciate your moral compass ... knowing what lines you will not cross."

"Ditto."

There was a moment of pause as Booth continued to look into her eyes. Brennan became uncomfortable and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"Sorry?" That was the last thing he wanted to hear. She had nothing to be sorry for.

"A year ago I was in a very different place. I was scared all the time. Terrified of losing ... of losing people ... people that I relied on, who relied on me. Before I met you and Angela I was satisfied being alone and doing my work. Then almost at the same time you two entered my life and it changed my focus, changed my purpose. I started using my skills to solve current mysteries rather than ancient ones. I learned to work with other people - Hodgins, Cam, Angela ... you. We became a unit."

"A family," he corrected.

"Yes," she agreed quickly but reluctantly. "I started writing. Now I am financially secure not that money had ever been of interest to me. I have changed over these past years."

"I can see it." He wanted to add how much she had changed in just the last year, but didn't.

"I'm not sure how I would have gotten through some of my own family issues in the past several years if it weren't for the people around me. I wouldn't have a relationship with my brother or my father if it weren't for you." She paused again. "So again, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He turned toward her.

"A year ago I nearly destroyed us ... all of us." Cam's words still echoed in her ear. "I should never have gone to Maluku. Not only was the science a bust -."

"A bust?" He smiled at her using that term.

"I should never have sought or accepted that position."

He cocked his head not wanting to ask why she had left. He knew the answer - or thought he knew.

She was compelled to speak a truth that she hadn't given voice to before. "I was so caught up in what would happen if I lost you, I had to step away. I just needed some perspective."

"Bones, stop."

"Booth, you could have been killed in Afghanistan, and you would never have been there if I hadn't gone to Maluku."

"You are probably right ... that I wouldn't have gone to Afghanistan, but I could get killed walking across the street ... or being a little too slow on the draw." He really didn't want to rehash this ancient history but it was too late to turn back.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Bones, don't ... don't take this on yourself. It wasn't all about you and Maluku. I have some responsibility here."

"No." She denied.

"It do ... After we talked to Sweets about his book, I made an offer to you that was ... unfair and probably out of left field as far as you were concerned. A game changer for us."

"No."

"Yes, we have never talked about this ... not really ... and I think we should." He chuckled. "It wasn't why I called you here this morning."

"I thought Caroline called us here this morning." Grateful for the ability to change the subject.

He shook his head. "No, it was me. I wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

The grin back. "We are back, baby." He raised a fist for her to bump; she did. "And I am happy about that."

"Me too." Her eyes shined. "How shall we celebrate?"

"Let's go to Disneyland!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Disneyworld, to be more precise. I have Parker this weekend ... all weekend and Monday too. And it's his birthday. I told him that we could do whatever he wanted to do, and he said Disneyworld with his friend Bobby."

"And you would like me to join you?"

"I would ... you are my village." He flashed a grin but then got serious. "More than my village. Would you join us?"

A slow smile crept across her face. "I would enjoy that very much."

Caroline came blasting up the steps. "I don't know what you two are looking so happy about ... this case just go blown to hell. Better get your people back together."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As usual, Caroline was overreacting. The hearing was enough to bind over for trial. Bail was denied and the court date set for two weeks hence. Booth and Brennan did not have to work that weekend and arrangements for Disneyworld were made much to the obvious joy of Parker and his friend. Less obvious was the joy for Booth and Brennan, but it was there just the same. A nonworking weekend out of town - together - even if they had ten-year-olds as chaperons was a step in the NEXT direction.

They were checked in by Friday evening in time for a late dinner and to explore the hotel. The boys were done exploring when they found the game room and had to be pulled out of there at 10:00PM. Saturday was spent at the park and the four had a ball. Booth had never seen Parker so happy and Parker clearly enjoyed having his dad and _Dr. Bones_ there. Brennan cut out around four to head back to the hotel. Brennan was not big on the Magic Kingdom nor did she typically do the pamper thing, but after the last couple of weeks, she deserved it. She had a deep tissue massage, a seaweed wrap of some kind, a facial, manicure and pedicure. She was about to shower quickly and head back to the park to meet them for dinner and fireworks, but there was a message from Booth. The boys wanted to watch the outdoor movie on the beach and do the fireworks from there.

Booth stopped by her room when he got the boys situated (which involved a Booth-esque interrogation of the _babysitter_ designed to impress, intimidate and terrify and it would have if the babysitter wasn't on the football team at his University, had about thirty pounds on Booth and someone who survived the inquisition like process of getting hired to work with children at Disney Parks). She answered the door in the oversized Goofy T-shirt that Parker insisted Booth get for her. He scanned her up and down. Her hair was wet from the shower and her legs were bare under the shirt hem. She did look ... refreshed. "New look for you."

"Heading to the gym?"

"Yeah, need to work off that corn dog."

"And the two ice cream cones, funnel cake, peanuts, popcorn -."

"Ok ... Ok ... I need to work out." He patted his stomach. "So, dinner?"

"Sure." It was unexpected that they would have a chance to have dinner by themselves. She was delighted.

"Give me an hour .. hour and a half."

"I'll be ready."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

True to his word he was knocking on her door in seventy-five minutes. He looked good. A little tanned from the day in the park. Black jeans which hugged in all the right places and a button down shirt sans tie. It looked silk and it too showed off his form. She had opted out of the Goofy shirt and into a too summer dress. The weather wasn't warm enough for her naked arms, but it flattered her figure so well she wanted to wear it. He seemed pleased with her appearance as well. Neither one put voice to their opinions.

Dinner was great. Parker interrupted twice for permission to do something or other but didn't interrupt the mood. The boys would not be back for an hour, so they opted for a walk around the grounds after dinner.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said after many minutes of comfortable silence.

"Thank you for coming."

She shivered in the cool night air. Booth noticed but didn't have anything to give her. Frankly he didn't want to cover her up.

"Let's go back," he said wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders. "You can buy me a drink."

The bar was over crowded so they went back to her room and raided the minibar. She grabbed something to wrap around her shoulders and joined him on the patio. She kicked her shoes off and put her feet up on the railing next to where Booth was standing. It was amazing the change in her. She was relaxed. She was calm. She was comfortable. She didn't need to fill the silence with useless babble. Booth too was relaxed.

"Nice color." He nodded toward the bright bronze polish on her toes.

"They insisted." She wiggled them. "But I like it."

Booth turned toward her, put a hand on her foot. It sent a surge through both of them. He quickly took the chair next to her and raised his glass.

"Here's to us."

"To us." She drank thoughtfully. "Is this the right time to continue the conversation from yesterday morning." She looked over at him. He was staring at her but no expression could be read. "Or not." She looked away.

He chuckled. Would he ever get used to her pointed questions? "We can." He had been thinking about it on and off since Friday morning. What he would say and how he would say it; he had been thinking about IT for a lot longer than that. He still hadn't come up with words that were right, but since she asked he needed to say something. He came out with the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry." There needed to be more. "Sorry about the way it went down ... that thing ... you know ... when I pressured you ... after Sweets challenged me ... that night ... well you know what I am talking about ... It was just that it had been on my mind so long ... and I convinced myself that you didn't ... that's why I didn't say anything before ... it didn't occur to me that you had thought about it and opted against for some other reason ... all I heard was NO ... and I reacted badly ... it's not your fault ... it's mine ... well anyway ... I'm sorry."

She watched him for a long moment unclear as to how to respond. He became uncomfortable under her gaze.

"But it doesn't matter now, right?" he said hopefully.

"It does matter," she said sorrowfully. "It was not, nor has it ever been my intention to hurt you."

"I know." He shifted his position. "There's no need to Monday morning quarterback this, right? I mean we are here, things are better than they ever were."

"You said yesterday that we were back ... nothing had changed."

"Is that what you what?'

"What?"

"Nothing to change?"

"You also said things had to change."

"And you agreed."

"I did." She sat back in her chair. "So we are agreed."

Booth shook his head. "On what?"

"That things need to change."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look, all I really want to say ... what I wanted to say was ... was that if I had a chance to do it ... that night ... all over again, I would do it differently."

"Agreed."

"Agreed?"

"Yes, however preposterous it is to consider - going back in time to a single event to make a different choice - I too would relish the opportunity to do it ... that night ... differently."

Booth sat up. "Really?"

"Yes."

Booth stood up and reached for her hand to help her up. He studied her eyes for a long moment with both her hands in his. "I want to give us a chance ... a chance at more than a partnership."

She smiled. "I do as well."

He drew her toward him, into his arms - her eyes locked with his - he brushed his lips against the side of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself tightly against his chest. He nestled into her neck and inhaled the moment. He whispered something that she did not her. Turning his head, he kissed her neck, her ear, her jaw, her check and finally her lips.

"I love you," he said.

Her eyes lit up. "I love you too."

They kissed. As if on cue, the fireworks over the Magic Castle burst in the air. With arms wrapped around each other they watched them from her balcony happy in their closeness, happy in their prospects, happy that they had put that year behind them and come out stronger. Change is good.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Pixie dust was in the air, I guess.

So without further ado, I am ending _**Consolation Prize**_ here. Please use your imaginations from here on out or read some of the other fantastic fan-fiction out there. You may wonder why? I am returning to passive viewership. The spoilers, the sneaks and the interviews (and I am talking solely about the ones that have been released by Fox) have caused this action - convinced me to be an anti-shipper. Can't be an anti-shipper and write this kind of fanfix. So, thanks for reading. Enjoy the show.


	7. Chapter 7

**Consolation Prize**

**By LizD**

**Chapter 7** – In Defense of Booth

**A/N:** I am still not pleased with the **execution of season 6**. To be fair to the TPTB I have only watched each ep once (a first for me) and am reserving judgment of the spoilers that come my way (I don't scour). I do understand (and appreciate) that the PLAN for this year was to give Brennan a makeover which somehow necessitated the Hannah/Brennan and Booth/Hannah relationships to facilitate Brennan shift her paradigm. HOWEVER I feel that **Booth is getting short shrift**. His _**paradigm shift**_ has not been addressed (except in interviews) as to why it was IN CHATACTER for Booth to make such a drastic change (or maybe I missed it). I completely agree that if they left it "status quo," Season 6 would have been pretty yawn worthy and if they let Booth and Brennan fall in love and in to bed and live happily ever after it would out of character too and boring too. They were in a tough spot and I suppose I should give them my blind/silent support as they are the experts and I am just a viewer (one of 9+ million apparently). But I get to have an opinion, and I wish Season 6, Eps 1-6 were executed … better.

The purpose of this additional chapter to a story I had given up on is to give a bit of credence to Booth and his choice of Hannah (aka his "consolation prize") in my frustrated opinion. I will say that I am not happy with Booth this year either nor the _**WTF looks**_ he has been shooting Brennan this year and the end of last year, but I will try to do him justice. Booth is not a talker. Booth doesn't like to EXPRESS his feelings, but he has them make no mistake. This maybe a bit to INTERNAL MONALOGUE, but I will try to stay in character yet get Booth's thought processes out.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It had been weeks since they got back from Disneyworld. Booth was (dare he think it?) happy with the changes. They weren't drastic. Work and the partnership were great. Brennan was focused when working a case. She didn't easily flip from personal to professional. And that was fine with Booth. What he has missed most in their seven months apart was the work experience and Bones was integral to that. The work had been strained when Hannah was there and remained off after she left. They finally found their groove again during that serial killer case.

The timing hadn't been right as yet for them to actually cross the line into the bedroom, but he was Ok with that too. It would happen when it happened. There was no reason to rush it. He was actually enjoying the subtle changes: calls that had no work talk, dinners that were romantic, movies, walks, the light in her eyes when she smiled at him. She didn't try to hide her feelings any more, she hadn't completely embraced them, but she was no longer in denial. They had always been physical with each other (arm around the shoulder, hand to the forearm, hand to lower back), but now if felt more personal, intimate. There was no need to disguise a hug as a "guy hug". And then there was the kissing. Sometimes he would pick her up and he would get a kiss hello. Often she would initiate a kiss good night that left him longing for more. What Booth enjoyed most was THINKING about kissing her at odd times, and occasionally following through: in the bone room, in his office, in the SUV. He thought he would have worried about her more when out in the field, but that wasn't true. She didn't need to be told to 'stay back' or 'get down.' She knew. She reacted to him naturally. It was the same in the interrogation room. They seemed in sync.

This was not to say that the bickering stopped. Bones was still Bones and Booth too. They would never agree on certain subjects and spirited debates were going to be natural between them. She smiled more when she challenged him. He smiled more when he challenged her back. It was better.

They had planned a weekend away but the logistics was becoming difficult: his responsibilities, hers. Booth had switched weekends with Rebecca to take Parker so Bones and he could go the following weekend (he didn't tell Rebecca why). Parker had left his book bag at Booth's apartment. Rebecca came to pick it up. Booth was on the phone with Brennan when Rebecca arrived. He motioned for her to come in while he hung up with her.

"Yes … yes … no bring the file with you … I'll be there in twenty … What? … Have Hodgins put a move on, we are not going to let this guy slip through our fingers." He laughed and shot a quick look at Rebecca before turning away. "Yeah … yeah ... yeah OK. Look, I gotta go. Rebecca is here. … I will. Right … OK … yeah, me too. Bye." He turned to Rebecca and looked a little embarrassed. "Hey."

"_You too_ what?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'me too' to your PARTNER … or is she more than a partner?"

"Rebecca," he scolded.

"Booth, I know you … know you better than you know yourself … So you and Dr. Brennan finally got it together?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Looks that way."

"It's about time."

He gave her a funny look.

"I'm not jealous Seeley. I'm happy for you." She pondered her next comment and thought she would say it anyway. "Hannah wasn't good for you. I don't know what you ever saw in her."

"I'm not going to defend Hannah to you, Rebecca."

"Hey … you don't need to defend yourself. Just admit you made a mistake if not to me, then to yourself."

"She left me, Rebecca. Why is it any of your concern?"

"For the same reason Tim is important to you. If you married her, she would have been spending time with Parker?"

"We weren't close to getting married."

"You let her move in. We never lived together even after I got pregnant."

"If she had had her own place she wouldn't have moved in." He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about Hannah."

"Just tell me what you saw in her."

He shrugged. "She was smart, funny, dedicated, happy and easy to be around."

"Did you make the first move?"

"I don't remember."

"Yes, you do … you know that you didn't. I know that you wouldn't."

"How do you think you know that?"

"I know you Seeley. You were in a war zone. I realize you weren't actually enlisted, but you were working for the Army. You wouldn't have fraternized with a civilian unless it was her idea. And I am assuming she pushed, pushed hard, and made it very easy for you."

Her argument had merit. He shrugged again. "Doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"It might to Dr. Brennan. Didn't she feel betrayed when you brought this pretty blonde YOUNG ball of fire home to DC?"

"I didn't bring her home, she followed me," he corrected. "And Bones didn't want me."

"Did you ask?"

"Yes, I asked. She turned me down. What was I supposed to do? I had to move on."

"Of course you did."

"Besides, Bones didn't contact me the whole time she was in Maluku. How was I supposed to know that -"

"I bet that pissed you off."

"No," he stated. "But it was pretty rude."

"So Hannah was to get back at Dr. Brennan?"

"No," he protested. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I know you Seeley. You did the same thing to me."

"What?"

"Don't you remember Lydia?"

"No?"

"Yes you do. Lydia. The red head with sea green eyes. You dated her in my second trimester. She was a lawyer or a law clerk … something. After I turned your proposal down you went out and found the first woman you could find to fall in love with."

"That's not true."

"Think about it."

"Lydia was someone I had known for years." So he did remember her.

"Yet you didn't start dating her until I turned you down."

"I don't rebound, Rebecca."

"Sure you do. We all do. You have been in love with Brennan for years and when you fall Seeley you fall hard. I'll bet it hurt when she turned you down. I'll bet it felt good to have some pretty young thing fall in love with you; very validating for your poor bruised ego."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Well you should talk about it with someone."

"Why?"

"Because it's not over."

"What?"

"Hannah will be back. You are too big a catch to let slip through her fingers. Now she may be young and wild and think that she has a whole world open to her and that you were tying her down, but the truth of the matter is, she will be back."

"She already came back and I said no."

"Well, good … good for you. Have you talked to Dr. Brennan about it?"

"I told Bones, yes."

"Look Seeley, I am not saying that you didn't love Hannah in some way. But you would not have made a life with her."

"Evidenced by the fact that she left."

"No, evidenced by the fact that as HURT as you were by Brennan's rejection, you still wanted to keep her in your life. And you still do. You never would have gone to Afghanistan is she were here. You would not have broken your partnership. Hell, you probably would have actually dated anyone seriously while she was in your daily life."

"There is no way to know that."

"Or if she wanted to move to the other side of the world. You wouldn't have gone."

"That is not because of Bones; that is because of Parker."

"Yet, you went to Afghanistan when Dr. Brennan left for Indonesia and Parker was still here."

He shook his head. She was twisting his works.

"What if Hannah made you make a choice – her or Dr. Brennan."

"She wouldn't have done that."

"As soon as she realized that you had some pretty strong feelings for your partner she would have. Maybe that is why she left."

"This is all water under the bridge."

"Until you and Dr. Brennan discuss it, and work through it, it will always be there between you."

"What is it you think we need to discuss?" He was more than a little frustrated.

"How you felt when she rejected you. How you felt when she chose to go to Maluku. Why you hooked up with Hannah so quickly. And how you can be in love with one woman one day and another the next and then back to the first without missing a beat."

"I never stopped loving Bones."

Rebecca smiled. "I know that, Seeley. Does Dr. Brennan?"

"This is not your concern."

"It concerns you, which concerns Parker, which concerns me."

"Fine."

"For the record. Parker likes Dr. Brennan. I do too. And Parker didn't like Hannah."

"I'm not going to discuss this anymore with you. Thanks for coming by." He led her to the door.

"Seeley, you know that I love you. I always will. Hannah was cotton candy and Dr. Brennan is a full meal. You're a good man and deserve some happiness."

"I was happy until you showed up."

"Go for the meal, Seeley."

"I am."

"All I am saying is that you really need to understand why you do what you do. It makes a difference. And Dr. Brennan is way too literal. She will need to be coached through the sticky stuff, but I think the extra effort will be worth it."

"Goodbye Rebecca."

"Bye Seeley."

Booth closed the door and sunk down on to the coach. Rebecca was exhausting at times but she might have had a point. Was Bones still holding back from him? Was she worried that he was fickle with his affections? Why was he with Hannah? Was it just because she was easy to love? Was it out of spite or to sooth a bruised ego? He forced himself not to feel guilty when he came back. Convinced himself that Bones wouldn't care, but there was a part of him that hoped she was jealous. When Bones didn't react, did he push the thing with Hannah harder than he would have if Bones wasn't picture? It was odd that he let her move in, but to be really honest, he never expected Hannah to stay. She was on assignment in Washington. She was a nomad. She hopped from place to place to place. Hell, she moved in with a couple of carry-on bags and a laptop. She was a guest. When he left Afghanistan, he had every intention of re-partnering with Bones. That wasn't even a question. What would he have done if Hannah had stayed? If Hannah had demanded that he find another partner?

He thought for a long moment. He would have chosen Bones. Did she know that? Maybe. Should she? Yes.

A knock on his door startled him. He checked his watched. Damn, he was late. He opened the door expecting Rebecca and found Brennan. Yes, he needed to tell her that she was his priority and always had been. Would he have to say it in words? Or could he just show her?

She started to question why he was still there and late for their meeting. He engulfed her in an embrace and kissed her right there in the hall. It wasn't just any kiss. It was an expression of truth, an apology, and explanation. Brennan felt it all and was startled by it.

"Wow."

Booth was pretty proud of that kiss himself.

"Something you want to talk about?" she asked.

"You know that I love you."

"I do. I love you also."

"Do we need to discuss Hannah?"

"Are you missing her?"

"No, but I guess I want to know if you have feelings about her. Concerns that we need to talk about."

"I understand that I turned you down. I assumed that you meant what you said when you said you had to move on. Hannah was an appropriate partner for you."

"Does that bother you?"

"It bothers me that I nearly lost an opportunity to be with you in an intimate relationship."

"I want you to know something else."

"OK."

"I never stopped loving you."

"I believe you told me that before."

"Ok, Hannah was not payback."

"You are not that cruel, Booth."

He smiled. "You are so unlike any other woman I have ever known. This … right here … could have been a debate for days and something that would fester for months, years, decades."

"Why?"

"You're asking me? It is your gender."

"Well I imagine it has to do with self-esteem and jealousy –"

He cut her off with another knee weakening kiss. "I don't want a lecture."

"It's a good topic."

"Yeah, sure it is."

"I have some books I could give you. There is one about men being Martians and women being Venusians, which of course it totally absurd because no human life could live on either Mars or Venus."

"Right, Bones. Come on … let's go."

"Booth," she stopped him. "We don't have to go."

"Sure we do."

"The appointment was changed … we don't have to be there for several hours. That's what I came here to tell you."

"Oh." He was at a loss. "So … now what?"

She pushed him back into the apartment. "Why don't we discuss the difference between men and woman and interpersonal relationships … non-verbally."

He smiled. "No lecture?"

"Lab work. Completely HANDS ON."

"Ooooh, I like that idea."

The door closed with Booth and Brennan on the inside with several hours to kill.


End file.
